Like Father, Like Son
by What-Happens
Summary: A shocking discovery is made for Jim's dad isn't who we think he his. Delbert deals with the idea of Jim being his son. Slightly Kingdom Hearts inspired plot. Planets are disappearing, and someone has to stop the darkness. More summary inside. DD/CA DD/SH


****

********

Author's Note: So basically this is a really long chapter. So this story follows Delbert and his struggles with Jim and Sarah, and their odd relationship. Delbert and Jim have to find a way with dealing with one another as they fly through space searching for the reason why the planets are disappearing, not to mention that, later in the book, Delbert starts having feelings for Captain Amelia, but has no idea as to how to tell her. Kingdom Hearts plot inspired

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything, I own some of the plot and characters like Gilbert Lydia and the Chief. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this story.

It was one of those days when the rain wouldn't stop beating down, the repetitive rhythm on the roof and window panes were enough to lull a man to sleep. The fierce wind slammed against the poor trees and the November air filled the town; the autumns leaves were scattered everywhere, no crevice was left untouched by at least one or two sheets of gold or auburn. One tree in particular looked so pathetic, so weak and drained, nearly all its leaves were torn out of its hands, it looked as if another blow would snap it perfectly in half. But blow after blow the tree remained standing.

Delbert Doppler sat on his couch with a very concerned and tired look upon his face. Idly switching his eyes from the miserable, and yet, beautiful picture that was forming outside to the worried and even more tired-looking Sarah that sat across from him. Delbert studied her. She was so worried but she refused to give any sort of hint as to what she was worried about, not until Jim came home. But even in this worried state, Sarah continued to look beautiful, she was always beautiful, Delbert has known her since fives years or so before James was born and even in her pregnancy she was _still_ beautiful. Sure, she is not the same person she was fifteen years ago, but nonetheless, there was a charm about her streaks of gray in her hair and the wrinkles that formed around her eyes. Delbert couldn't help but frown slightly noting her aged appearance, only because it reminded him of all the hardships she had to go through in her life, her husband, her son, Sarah had even shared stories of her earlier life with him, stories about her abusive father and her sick mother…Delbert still wishes he could take all or least some of that pain away from her.

" Where is he?" Sarah mutter looking at the clock that hung elegantly above Delbert's fireplace. It was eleven o'clock at night and James was supposed to be back from…wherever he goes. Delbert had been slowly, very slowly trying to connect with James, even trying to trust him, but failing miserably. He had thought after their experience with Treasure Planet they would be closer,…but it was hard for James to try to steer away from bad habits, Delbert noticed he _was_ nicer to him mom and slightly more obedient, but he was still very detached and isolated. Sarah got up from her seat.

" Don't-" Delbert said sharply, Sarah stopped and looked at him, Delbert hesitated before continuing, " Don't…call him again, Sarah… he'll just resist more, you know that…," Her eyes lowered to her feet, she sniffed back a tear and sat back down across from Delbert. A moment passed by before Delbert took Sarah's hands, " Sarah," He said gently, looking deep into her eyes, " Please,…please tell me what's wrong," at this point Sarah tried to pull away from his grasp, but he didn't let go, "I understand you want to wait for James, but-perhaps if you tell me, well, maybe I could give you the support to tell James…." Sarah just looked away out at the window.

" No," She sniffed back tears again, " No I'll- I'll wait until Jim gets here…" she paused, Delbert released her hands, " no…," she sighed, "no, I don't think I can go through what I have to go through twice…" Delbert furrowed his eyebrows.

" Now, Sarah, it can't be that bad."

" Yes," A tear finally escaped, " Yes it is…" She whipped the tear away quickly.

" Sarah, nothing you could possibly say would make us stay mad at you forever," He adjusted his glasses, " We-" He stopped abruptly, his mouth and his tongue were forming to make the word 'love' but he changed his mind at the last minute and said: "-c-care about you, dearly…" he stuttered, " and nothing's going to changed that."

At that moment the heard the front door open and then slam close. They sat and listened to James take off his jacket, his shoes, and they sat and listened to the pitter-patter of his socked feet, making his way throughout the Doppler Manor.

" James!" Delbert took the liberty of calling him in, " James, would you come in the den for a second?" James didn't have to get to close for Delbert to smell the smoke on his skin and on his clothes, Delbert grit his teeth in disappointment. He wasn't about to scold James, it wasn't his place, he wished sometimes he could, for Sarah was in denial about his cigarette addiction.

" What's wrong?" James could see his mother was upset upon entering the room, "Doc., what didja do?" Delbert twitched.

" I beg your pardon?" Delbert tried to say this as softly and as gently as he could, but there was no hiding the fact that he was offended. As if _he_ would do anything to upset Sarah! Delbert was always very kind, always very caring and if he did do anything to upset Sarah, he would know, he would know and he would apologize immediately upon knowing. Delbert continued to clench his teeth.

" Oh no, Delbert didn't do anything," She paused, James squinted his eyes slightly, he was never exactly fond of Delbert and had a hard time understanding the awkward man. Delbert clenched his fists, his ears trembled slightly. James sat next to his mother, " There's something I need to tell the two of you," There was no holding back her tears now.

" Ma, please," Jim sighed and rolled his blue eyes, " Whatever it is, it'll be okay, everything's gonna be fine, I forgive you, can I go now?" Jim said this monotone his eyes dull and his tone obviously uninterested.

" James your mother is _crying_," Delbert said in disgust, " Have you no manners, boy? Have you no concern - or affection?" The tips of Delbert's ears turned red in anger, how could Jim be so cruel? To his mother! At that.

" I've-," She said abruptly, no wanting to the two to start fighting, " I've been…I've been meaning to tell you both this ever since you got back from Treasure Planet…" She closed her eyes in exhausts, " I had been doing a lot of thinking while you two were away… and it broke my heart ever time I thought of you," she choked out, looking at Jim and then regarding Delbert, " or you…" she sniffed, "…not making it back…I-" she paused.

" Mom, we're not going anywhere, you don't have to worry about stuff like that anymore. We know you love us, don't feel like we don't know that…" James sighed, his mom was just being emotional, that's all, she probably just realized how close to death they were. Sarah held Jim's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

" No I know you two know that…that's not what I need to say…" she pulled her hands away from Jims and she whipped her face and sighed, " It's because I love you….that's why I have to tell you….," she paused again.

" Tell us what?" Jim pressed on, only because he wanted to get whatever emotional crap that his mom was going through over with.

" I just kept thinking about how it wasn't fair! How unfair I was being, you guys deserve to know, you need to know…" James and Delbert exchanged confused glances. There was a long, terrible pause, Delbert's own heart started to race feeling the anxiety, " James…" she said in barely a whisper, " …James…your father…he-….he wasn't your father…" Delbert's heart started to beat even faster, his lips got dry, he lowered his eyes to the floor and put his hand over his beating heart.

" What do ya mean?" James eyes widened, " Who- wait…I…," James lowered his eyes, " I'm…I…," his eyes flashed up at his mother, " Who is?" He and his mother made eyes contact, then Sarah turned to look at Delbert and James followed her gaze. Delbert looked up, his hand still on his heart, he looked deep into Sarah's eyes and she looked deeply into his. James switched his glance from his mother to Delbert, back and forth and back and forth.

" No…" he realized, " Doc's my father?" Sarah simply nodded, for there was a huge lump in her throat, " That-that can't be! No!" James shook his head, he refused to believe, " We-we-we look nothing alike! Nothing! What about dad's eyes? Everyone would go on about our eyes!" James stood up, " …he is not my father."

" He is!" More tears. James continued to shake his head.

" But our eyes! What are the odds?"

" James, both my parents have blue, you know that!" Sarah whipped her face, " I'm…sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell either of you…I was afraid….I thought you would leave me just like-" She stopped. Another great silence was held.

" Just like dad?" James lowered his eyes, " How did he figure it out?"

" I told him…" She held her eyes closed, " that morning after, he left," James closed his eyes too. He remembered the night before he left, he remembered listening to their fight, and he remember it was much scarier and more loud then the other fights he had heard before.

" But…we don't look…like each other…," Delbert finally spoke. Sarah looked up.

" There's more to it than looks," Sarah said softly, " James had all valuable features of a dog-"

" Wolf…" Delbert mumbled, " I'm of wolf breed…not dog…no tail, you know…" another pause.

" Of a wolf, then…," she turned to James, " your sense of sight, smell, tastes, hearing abilities,…you've always been a naturally fast runner…also, you're both left-handed…," James and Delbert finally made eye contact, they just started at each other for a very long time.

Jim scoffed and broke the silence, " No harm done Ma…," he paused, and started walking away, " that _Mutt _will never be a father to me," he mumbled. Delbert placed his chin in his hand and closed his eyes. _Mutt_ he thought, names like that give such a horrible light upon his breed; such a derogatory term. _James Hawkins is my son_ Delbert thought, _James Pleiades Hawkins….Pleiades…oh Sarah._

Delbert shook his head, " _Pleiades_," he gave Sarah a sour smirk,, " very clever, Sarah," he knew it was harsh of his to say, but he was angry, _was_ upset at Sarah, and he had to right to be. Sarah turned herself to the window and watched the roaring wind.

" Was it right of me?" Sarah hugged herself, " To tell you?" Delbert softened his facial expression and walked towards Sarah.

" Of course it was," Delbert gently turned her around for Sarah to face him, " James is going to be applying to the Academy in the spring,…his medical records needed to be accurate, you know that…," Sarah nodded.

" I'm so sorry Delbert-"

" Sarah-"

" No," Sarah swallowed, " You've been so honest…I… I'm so sorry I kept this from you - and for so long!"

" Shhh," Delbert pulled her into a hug, " Over time, Sarah, everything will be fine," he rubbed her back and held her tighter, " You're a very strong woman, I've always admired you for that. You've dealt with so much in your life, but this time you won't be alone," he paused, he pulled back a little to look at her, " We'll all get through this together," Delbert took his paw and stroked her face gently. Sarah smiled slightly at her friends' affection.

" Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Sarah and Delbert turned to see Jim. The two back away from each other.

" Jim, it's not what you think," Delbert took a few steps closer to the teen.

" You know what, you slept with my mom once, alright big guy, don't think you're gonna do it so easily the second time, you filthy _Mutt_!"

" You come off with a harsh tongue, boy-" Delbert said evenly.

" Stop calling me boy, where do you get the right?" Jim's eyes were piercing, " Is it because you 're my father now?" he paused, " Do me a favor and just stay the hell away from me…" James stormed out of the room, he just couldn't deal with anything right now. He heard his mother call his name as he walked towards the door, but he didn't bother to look around or regard her in any sort of way. Outside of the Doppler Manor, Jim's solar surfer rested upon the steps, he grabbed it and took off without looking at the house behind him.

Delbert was still standing by the window and he watched James soar off into the stormy night. Delbert looked at the clock, it was eleven-thirty, _funny_ he thought_ how my life just changed completely within a half hour._ Sarah walked back into the den after calling after Jim.

" Why don't you go to bed, Sarah? I'll wait up to see Jim come back in one piece," Sarah shook her head.

" No," She sighed and took her tie out of her hair, " No, I don't think that that's a good idea," She sank into the couch and stare at the fire, " besides, you have work in the morning," Delbert was far too tired to argue with her, and it was true, he did have work in the morning. He felt like there was nothing more to be said, as Delbert went to go up stairs, he squeezed Sarah's shoulder, just to let her know that he was still there.

However when Delbert found himself in his bed he couldn't fall asleep, he just kept thinking about that one ridiculous night, fifteen years ago…

__

Delbert was in his bedroom ready to get undressed into his nightwear when heard a knock on his front door, at the time Delbert wasn't living in the posh house as he does now, but he lived in a moderately sized home, less than a mile away from the Benbow Inn. As he quickly walked downstairs, Delbert ran his hand through his fluffy and unruly hair trying to make himself look less frantic.

He opened the door to find his dear friend Sarah crying hysterically and upon seeing Delbert, she collapsed in his arms sobbing uncontrollably, " Sarah?" Delbert closed the door behind her with one arm and held his friend in his other. Slowly Delbert walked her to his kitchen area and sat her down on one of the chairs.

" Sarah," He said again, he took out his handkerchief and dried her face from her tears, " Sarah what's wrong?" He sat down next to her, he felt kind of dumb for asking that question because he knew what was the answer; Delbert scanned her face and her arms, " Did he…hurt you?" Sarah shook her head.

" We got into a fight, a-and he just…just took off, like he always does," Sarah sniffed.

Delbert placed his hand carefully over his friend's, " Do you want to talk about it?" Sarah shook her head again.

" No," this struck Delbert as odd, whenever he's asked her that same question, she has always said yes, always. Instead, Sarah just moved her chair closer to Delbert's and rested her head upon his shoulder. Delbert was lost as to what to do next. He decided to put his arm around Sarah's a let her cry. After about five minutes, he gently pushed Sarah away and brought out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses from his cabinet.

" Sarah, listen to me," Delbert filled each glass about half way, " tomorrow you and I are going to go down to District Court Office. There, you will file for a divorce, understand?," Delbert handed her a glass which Sarah gladly accepted. Delbert raised his eyebrows in amazement as he watched his friend drank the whole glass of wine down in one shot. Immediately, she helped herself to another glass.

" You don't understand Delbert," She wiped her freshly forming tears on her forearm, " You don't know what it's like to be in love," Delbert sort of blushed at the fact, he was twenty-five and the longest relationship he ever had had only lasted about eight months; no, Delbert Doppler had never been in love.

" Sarah," he said gently, " if you ask me, crying hysterically, two, possibly, three times a month, is not what I would consider 'being in love'," he paused and then added, " or healthily being in love." Sarah just shook her head again.

" I can't divorce him I-"

" Sarah," Delbert took a few sips of his wine before continuing, " Sarah, I can't keep watching this, I can't," Sarah took a few sips of her, " you should not be treated like this, not by Theodore, not by anyone, understand?" They sat and drank in silence for the next fifteen minutes, at this point Sarah had three glasses of wine in her system, while Delbert was just behind her at two and a half.

" Delber'," Sarah said finally, " d'you a'member when you f-first moved 'ere?" Sarah slurred as she poured herself another glass.

" Hmm," Delbert thought, " yes, why?" Sarah just looked at him and started giggling uncontrollably, Delbert couldn't help but smile at her, " What? What's so funny?" Delbert chuckled slightly at Sarah's behavior. In the middle of her giggle-fit she paused to down her fourth glass of wine. Delbert finished off his third and poured himself another.

" Almost empty," he mumbled. He went to the cabinet and pop-opened another bottle of wine. Sarah looked like she was about to cry, she was laughing so much.

" Tell me," Delbert smiled, " what's so funny?" She shook her head as if she didn't know what she was laughing at.

" You!" she came to the conclusion, she held her stomach in her fit of laughter.

" Me? I'm funny?" Delbert laughed, " I believe that that would be you!" The two of them just sat and laughed for the next twenty minutes or so. By the time they had calmed down the two of them were completely drunk having dank two bottles of wine in less than an hour. The two of them just sort of stared at each other for a while, both with drunken grins on their face.

Delbert had his armed wrapped around Sarah, " So," he hiccupped, " do you feel a little bit," he hiccupped again, " better?" Sarah pushed Delbert's hair away from his eyes and nodded.

" Little bit," she mumbled. Their faces were very close at this point. In the back of Delbert's fuzzy and blurred thoughts, he knew not to kiss her, but he leaned in and did so anyway. Their kiss was slow put full of passion. As of they both read each others' mind, they got up simultaneously and drunkenly kissed their way to Delbert's room, tipping all the way.

They undressed each other, their eyes glazed with the alcohol and their movements slow and sloppy. Delbert would never admit this to anyone, but that night he lost his virginity. Even to this day he was glad that he lost it with Sarah, maybe it was because of the alcohol, or maybe it was just Sarah, but she was so warm and affectionate all the way. He never felt more loved in his entire life. About two hours later they finished, Delbert was on top of her and he just stared into her eyes for a while before lying down next to her.

The two of them just kept looking at one another, Delbert tucked her hair behind her ear. Seconds later tears started to well up in Sarah's eyes. Delbert kissed her forehead.

" Oh God…" he whispered, his lips stroked against her forehead as he spoke " …I'm so sorry," he kissed her forehead again. He propped himself up with his elbow and looked down at her. The two of them laid there for another hour in silence, Delbert wiping each tear that rolled down her face with his soft paw. Delbert stopped looking at her for a second and looked at the open window across from him.

" Do you see those stars, Sarah?" Sarah rolled over and looked out the window, " if you ask me, it's one of the most beautiful star collection in the whole galaxy….Pleiades,"

" Pleiades?"

" Yes," he whispered, " Pleiades."

Delbert rubbed his eyes in frustration and got up out of his bed and walked to the window. After that night, the two of them agreed that they would never tell Theodore about their affair. Sarah was so much in love with her idealized husband that she would never even think about leaving Theodore for Delbert. The next few years following that incident were hard for Delbert, he developed a love for Sarah that he would never own up and admit to her. Over time, however, things have changed, he still loves Sarah, but not the same way as he did before, something just changed. However sometimes Delbert still thinks of 'what would have been' and right now he was playing that game more than ever. Delbert had, so hard, the next morning, try to convince Sarah to leave Theodore and stay with him, but she did not listen, not for a moment. What if she had stayed? Life would have been so much better for James, he knew that for sure. Would they have gotten married? Had more kids? But the question that irks Delbert the most is: What would it have felt like to have been loved back?

Delbert sighed and walked into his bathroom, went to his medicine cabinet and took a sleeping pill. It was almost one o'clock and he had a very important presentation the next day. Delbert had work very hard on this presentation and he wasn't about to screw it up because of this extremely unfortunate situation.

The next day Delbert had worn his best apparel to make himself look as professional as possible. He wore his crisp-white knee-high socks, his leather shoes with the silver buckle, silver-gray trouser with his fluffy white shirt with the frilly cuffs at the wrists - tucked in, his navy blue vest with the silver buttons and gray colors cravat that matched with his trousers, and finally he wore his black overcoat; yes Delbert felt quite smart in that outfit.

Delbert left his house without seeing Jim or Sarah, today they were both down at the reconstruction of the Benbow Inn, he was quite thankful for that.

" Hey Doc! Lookin' Sharp!" Delbert turned to see B.E.N. and Jim walking back to his house.

" Um… Hello," Delbert greeted them awkwardly.

" What's with the get-up, Doc?" Delbert didn't answer him right away, he Jim just sort of made eye-contact for a few seconds.

" Oh um," Delbert cleared his throat, " I have a very important meeting today," B.E.N. stopped walking when they finally reached the Doctor, but Jim kept walking to the door, " Jim-" Delbert said abruptly, the teen slowly turned around, " Do you think we could, um, could, um, p-perhaps…" Jim raised his eyebrow, " never mind, never mind," Delbert cleared his throat again, " I'm sorry, I must be going," Delbert sped-walked to Delilah and off he went to his job.

" What was up with that?" B.E.N. asked.

Delbert wound up being five minutes late to the meeting, he mentally cursed himself. He quickly gathered his things from his office, all the while his assistant reminding him that he was late for his meeting, as if he didn't know, and rushed across the building to the conference room.

" I'm terribly sorry," Delbert said immediately upon arriving. Looking around the room he saw four high ranking astronomers and five highly important officials of the Royal Navy sitting around the very large, obsidian oval table. The Astronomy's Chief stood standing , he was a tall man of average built, he was a blue Evitian; large elephant-like ears, but his face has distinct lion-like features. His eyes glowed a pale white.

" It's alright, Dr. Doppler, everyone was just getting to know one another," his voice was raspy and old, he nearing seventy and Delbert had been trying to impress him since the moment he started working here in hopes of one day replacing him. Delbert scanned his eyes over the members of the Royal Navy and he saw one he knew.

" Captain," He said happily, but every head of the Royal Navy that sat, looked up at him, " Amelia," he clarified. The redheaded feline looked up at him and smiled slightly.

" Doctor," She nodded at him. Delbert gulped, he was always quite nervous around her. There was an awkward lull until one of the other astronomers piped up as said:

" Doctor Doppler, could you please get on with it?" Delbert turn to see his sister smirking at him. Lydia was two years younger then him, she had long flowing blonde hair with brown eyes, they both shared their large nose and droopy ears, but her eyes were much stronger than Delbert's and she didn't need glasses.

" Very well, Doctor _Magullie_," His sister had gotten married almost a year ago; she smiled at the sound of her new name.

" Ladies and gentlemen," he started, " For the past six months I have discovered some very shocking news…," his face turned red as he felt the eyes of his colleagues waiting for him to mess-up. Delbert cleared his throat, " At first I thought it was some sort miscalculation on my part, but I've check time and time again, I kept getting the same result. Basically, one night, I was up in the Astronomy Tower and I was reviewing my research on planet Wendet I did some months ago.

When I looked into the telescope, I couldn't find it - planet Wendet that is - it was as if it disappeared," He said the group gave him some mysterious looks, " I know what you're thinking: 'How is this possible?'- but it is…possible- and no I'm not loosing it, it _wasn't _there," He made eye-contact wit his superior, " I'm sorry, sir, but four months ago I- I lied to you a-and told you I had went to planet Wendet with a research group…I did not-"

" Doctor Doppler-"

" Sir, I promise you it will never happen again, I just couldn't bare to think if something were to go wrong, if anyone were to get hurt it would be because of me," Delbert said quickly and gulped again, he looked at his sister who looked mad as well, " When I arrive were planet Wendet was _supposed_ to be, all I found was ash and stationary meteors," Delbert remained silent for a moment, he pick up a picture that he took of the place, " I also found many citizens…floating about in the atmosphere, dead," Delbert paused once again, he laid the picture flat on the table, tapped it twice with his finger and the image blew up to a three-dimensional image of what he was describing, " it was quite horrifying," he said more to himself than to the group, " some were laying on the meteors that still sustained some sort of gravitational force…," he tapped the picture twice again and the image laid back down to the two-dimensional state.

Delbert then picked up another picture and tapped it; before the table stood an image of a creature, it seemed like ghost but black and instead of a rounded head, a skull, it was shinny, almost like black liquid; small black liquid dots surrounded the beast.

" Those were the only things I did find. They didn't seem to notice me when I arrived, not until I shot this photo," The room suddenly became very silent, " They started to chase after me…," Delbert then furrowed his eyebrows, " But I don't think they're like normal beasts, when a wild Renithornitus sees an Elikindove he pursues it until he captures his prey. When these beasts saw me they chases me for a time… but as I drove my longboat farther and farther away they seemed to give up," Delbert shrugged, he closed the picture and started to take of his overcoat, " One of them did manage to… bite me," he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a bandage around his forearm. Delbert unrolled the bandage and there, on the inside of his forearm, there were -literary- huge black and blue marks, engulfed in this horrid color was three red cuts sown together, which showed little signs of healing.

" Delbert!" Lydia barked. Delbert gave his sister a harsh look.

" Now, now," He said trying to calm her, he looked about the rest of the table and they all seemed to be in either disgust or extreme worry, " I'm fine really…although," he started to wrap up his wound, " I haven't found a proper remedy for it. No narcotics, painkillers, any ointments of the sort did not seems the make this heal any faster-"

" Well did you see a doctor?" Lydia pressed, folding her arms.

" Well- I um-"

" Delbert!"

" I didn't know if it was contagious!" The Chief cleared his throat. The siblings stopped their bickering. The Chief shook his head; he always thought if there are regulations for people who are romantically involved in the same field, there should be some for siblings too- at least for the Dopplers, anyway.

" As I was saying-"

" Doctor," Amelia spoke up, " forgive me, but, erm, did _you_ sew those stitches yourself?" Delbert blushed, he didn't know why, he thought those stitches were very well executed indeed.

" Well… I had to because, I couldn't let anyone know…um," Delbert's left ear twitched uncomfortably, " Anyway, upon my return, I studied The Nubex area of galaxy every night, two weeks ago I found two other planets that were missing," there was a touch-screen keypad on the desk in _veratone_ code, Delbert punched in three symbols and in the center of the table a turquoise blueprint of the Nubex area appeared, " First Wendet was destroyed," plane Wendet was highlighted in red as Delbert said its name, " then both planet Lavond and planet Schoma," those planets were highlighted in red as well. Planet Lavond was just to the right of planet Wendet and planet Schoma was just to the left.

" I have two theories," Delbert took off his glasses and rubbed the on the edge of his vest, and place them back on his nose, " One, the number of planets destroyed would double as time goes on, in which case, these are the next possible targets," Delbert punched in another code and four plants surrounding the are were highlighted in yellow, " or, the next planets destroyed will be based on their proximity to planet Wendet," Delbert pressed a few more buttons in which two planets north and south of Wendet, that were once yellow, were now highlighted in lavender.

" As for why this is all happening…," Delbert's face turned red once more, " I- I do have a theory…."

" _Well_?' Delbert narrowed his eyes at his sister, and then looked away. But then his looked back at his sister.

" Do you remember that story… that father used to tell us?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

" He told us many stories, Delbert," Delbert sighed.

" The one about… darkness," Lydia didn't need any further explanation and started laughing.

" You can't be serious, Delbert! That stupid _childish_ fairytale is your brilliant explanation? How could you possibly think that?"

" Well Treasure Planet was real, wasn't it?" Lydia then fell silent.

" Yes but-"

" I'm sorry," The two wolves looked at Captain Amelia, " but what 'fairytale' are you two _irksomely_ quarreling over?" Delbert made a face.

" Well the story's called A Heart's Life-"

" No, no," Lydia interrupted, " Let _me_ tell it, Delbert has a terrible disorder in which he could never tell stories properly, yes…. I fear his children will suffer dearly form it…" Delbert rolled his eyes, " It goes a little something like this…"

As Lydia told the story, Delbert remembered sitting in his bed, about five years old, his five other sisters squished next to him as his father agreed to tell the story one more time…

__

" Upon creating the earth," said Gilbert Doppler, looked very much how Delbert would look when he was older, but with blue eyes and light brown hair, " God gave the earth light. Upon seeing it's success, God decided it would be best to give every other planet in the world light. 'Light' is not to be meant in the most literal sense, but it is understood to be the very glow and warmth and compassion that lies in everyone, even the darkest of beings. The brightest lights lies within children, their innocents and purity allows there hearts to glow stronger than any adults. Because adults see the world through a magnify glass and see all the dirt and impurities while children are blissfully unaware.

However, as time goes on, the number of adults outnumber the number of children and darkness seems to be everywhere. For the longest time there was a great balance between lightness and darkness, but it seems that now there is a great shift between light and dark, and darkness was winning-"

" Boo!" The children cried, Gilbert smiled at his offspring, and shook his head.

" We want light to win!" The eldest twins cried.

" Yeah!" said the others.

" Settle down or I won't finish the story," Every one of them clamped their mouths shut. " Now… darkness was winning.

As the darkness grew and grew, it could not just simply lie in the people that it embodied -for people are the reason why darkness exists- the darkness took on its own form, escaping from the beings that were trapped inside. Most people survived on darkness and the little light that they sustained from their childhood was simply not enough; many of these people died.

The dark creatures roamed the worlds destroying many planets and thousands of people. The children, however, were the true survivors, for they had hardly any darkness inside of them. As time went on a war rages between the children of light and darkness. Only one would win, who you ask? Well that I cannot says, for this story has yet to be played out. Our only hope is to remain a child until this war begins, only then will the darkness be completely shut out. And one brave child will face this darkness head on, not only the darkness of all the worlds, but the greatest darkness of all…the darkness that lies within himself. Only then will the door to all darkness be closed and the light will rush in."

" Now," Gilbert had finished the story, " off to bed," He heard a chorus of 'but Daddy!', 'Father please!' and 'Just one more time, Daddy!', " No, no, and no. Your mother will kill me if she sees you all up this late… now, bed," The children groaned and all of the girls left, Gilbert was about to leave when his son squeaked from across the room.

" Father," Gilbert looked down at the pup that had his blanket wrapped around his head, " Could you close my closet door, I don't want the darkness to come in…"

" I don't think 'the door' in the story was meant literarily, son," Gilbert closed the door anyway, he walked over and sat on Delbert's bed, Gilbert lifted his hand, pushed back the blanket off of Delbert's head and stroked his hair gently, " You know it's only a story, son," Gilbert knew that Delbert was a little bit more sensitive than some of his sisters.

" I know," Delbert looked down, Gilbert stopped stroking his hair and held his sons' hand.

" You know what, I know a secret to keep the darkness away," Delbert looked up at his father hopefully.

" What you have to do," Gilbert went on, " you have to think of the people you love; think of Mommy and me and all of your sisters."

Delbert made a face, " Maybe not Lydia."

" Now, now, Delbert, be nice," Delbert mumbled a 'sorry', " Now, get to bed, and if you ever feel scared, or feel the darkness closing in, just think of your family, our love will always be there to protect you," Gilbert kissed his sons' forehead he got up to leave to room.

" I love you, son" Gilbert said at the door.

" I love you to, Father."

" Delbert," Delbert blinked as the sound of his sister's voice forced him back to reality, " I didn't miss anything ,did I?"

" I thought you were the best at telling stories?"

" I never said that, I just said I was better than you," Delbert looked up as if he was asking God 'why?'.

" So, what you're saying, Doctor Doppler," A male Fenitine captain at the end of the table spoke up, " Is that _children_ will be at war with these….," he struggled to find a word, " _creatures_?" he decided.

" Well 'children' is a very ambiguous word," Delbert mumbled, " I mean, my mother still thinks I'm a child," he shrugged, " look, all I'm saying is that ever since Treasure Planet I can't help but think that maybe these legends are finally catching up to us…" For what seemed like the hundredth time today, there was a lull.

" I purpose a fleet," Amelia suggested, " Five captains," she gestured to her group, " Five ships, we'll start heading to the Nubex as soon as possible-"

" Captain, you seriously believe Doctor Doppler?" The disgruntled man argued. Captain Amelia just stared at him with her blazing green eyes and said:

" I don't know what to believe Captain Goverly, but if you have a better reasoning as to why these planets are disappearing," She said rather quickly then paused, " please, don't hesitate to share with u_sss_," she somewhat hissed the last word of her phase. Captain Goverly just furrowed his brows, " Do you?" Amelia pressed, daring him to answer back, her ear- that were once perked up- flattened, " I didn't think so," she said rather smugly.

" Well," The Chief said, breaking the awkward tension, " I think it's a grand idea, and," he said, now addressing the astronomers, " team, I believe you are the brightest of intellectuals in the entire galaxy," he smiled at the five men and women looking up at him, " Now, weather or not you're the bravest? That I'm entirely unsure of. In any event, I would like to send each of you to work along side with each of the captains. If any of you do not want to go on the voyage, speak up now…" None of the astronomers spoke. Delbert looked at his sister angrily, but she ignored him. There was no way that Delbert was going to let his sister go.

" Well it's settled then-"

" Um Cap- I mean, Chief," Delbert addressed his superior, " P-perhaps, maybe we should all…I…um, sleep on it?"

" _Shut up _Delbert…" Lydia said coolly, she folded her arms, " My decision is settled, I don't know about the rest of you," She looked at the Chief and stood, " It would be an honor to work with such fine members of the Royal Navy," She smiled at the captains that sat across from her, " furthermore," she sighed in frustration and furrowed her eyebrows, " I just… I know I…_we_ …have to do this…" Delbert gave a low growl, Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. The Chief nodded in agreement.

" Once we have everything settled, we'll contact each of you," Captain Amelia ran a hand threw her hair.

" Is there anything else you'd like to add Doctor Doppler?" The Chief asked.

" No," he sighed, " Thank you for all of your time," The group started to get up and leave.

" Doctor," Captain Amelia walked up to Delbert, " I trust that you will relay this mission to Mr. Hawkins?"

" Jim?" Delbert asked putting on his coat, " you want Jim to go on this mission?" Captain Amelia pursed her lips.

" I do understand the severity of the situation," Delbert glance at his sister who raised her eyebrow and tilted her head in the captains direction; Delbert just blinked at her and looked back at the captain, " however, I am hiring _my own crew _this time," she leaned into Delbert slightly when she said this, Delbert blushed.

" Are you?" he asked.

" _Yes_," she straightened her back, " They won't be some filthy scum that _you_ dug up from the bottom of a lake," she said matter-of-factly, Delbert face continued to turn more red. Amelia smiled slightly at this face, " Yes, I will be hand-picking only the best for this mission. And if you ask me, Doctor, Mr. Hawkins would be an incredible addition to my crew," Delbert shrugged.

" Alright, but I don't think his mother will let him go," Delbert picked up his books and other articles from his presentation, " She had a hard time getting through Treasure Planet," Amelia's ear flattened in disappointment.

" I see, well, I'm sure Mr. Hawkins will do his best to convince her otherwise," Delbert nodded slightly in agreement, " Goodbye, Doctor."

" Goodbye Captain," Just as Amelia was about to leave the room she said:

" Oh and Doctor, seeing that I'm hiring only the best I would like you to be aboard my ship over your colleagues," The Captain waited for him to say something in return, but the Doctor just gave her a big smile, her eyes perked up, " understood?"

" Completely, Captain," Delbert laughed slightly.

" Very good, I will be speaking with you soon," and she left the room. Delbert and Lydia were the only people remaining in the conference room.

" She's cute," Lydia's voice stung Delbert ears, he simply scoffed at her. Talking about Jim, made him remember about the awkward occurrence the night before, the fact that he was able to keep it from distracting him during the presentation was remarkable.

" Lydia," he addressed his sister in a more serious tone, " Do you think we can have dinner at your house tonight, by 'we' I mean, just you and the others, and mother," by 'the others' he meant their older sisters, " and I mean, just them, _no_ new boyfriends, _no _friends, _no_ children, _no_ husbands, just _us_….," Lydia furrowed her eyebrows.

" What's wrong Delbert?" Delbert shook his head.

" You'll find out later, just make sure everyone can come, okay?" She gave him a puzzling look.

" Okaaay," Lydia and Delbert started walked towards the conference door, " by the way, good presentation today, you only blushed like one hundred times," she gave him a slap on the back.

" Thanks," he rolled his eyes, she laughed. The pair left in opposite directions to continue the rest of their workday.

Delbert came home around five o'clock, he brought Delilah to the shed that was built in the back of his house. There he saw Jim working on his solar surfer. Jim looked up, the bags under his eyes were much darker then they have, Delbert noticed.

" Hey," Jim mumbled _Well at least he's talking to me _Delbert thought.

" Hello, Jim," Delbert un-hooked Delilah from the carriage, put her inside her stale and filled up her water and food blow in which she started to inhale automatically, " How was your day Jim?"

" Alright," Delbert heard from inside the shed.

" How's the new Benbow coming along?"

" Fine."

" I have some very excited news," he decided small-talk wasn't going to be Jim's thing. Jim raised his eyebrows. Delbert started talking about the mission, how dangerous it was how exciting it would be, but what Jim was most stunned to hear was that the Captain wanted him to work under her on her ship.

" The Captain wanted _me_," Jim had big smile on his face, Delbert smiled at him, it was nice to see him happy for a change."

" Yes, she said you would be an 'incredible addition to her crew'," Jim sat on the ground smiling and shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. But his smile soon faded.

" Mom's never gonna let me do this though, it's way to dangerous," Jim sighed and went back to work on his solar surfer. Delbert furrowed his eyebrows and watched Jim work on his surfer in frustration.

" What are-" Jim looked sharply up at the doctor, " What are you trying to do?" Delbert awkwardly pointed to the surfer. Jim sighed.

" Nothing," he mumbled and held the surfer vertically up and down, " Just trying to get the voltage up, whatever it's probably not going to work," Delbert looked at the tools and objects surrounding Jim.

" Do you mind if I take a look at that?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

" Sure," Delbert sat down next to him and automatically started working. It took him five minutes to hook everything up and make sure none of the alterations interfered with the rest of the workings of the solar surfer.

" There," Delbert said with a small amount of pride in his voice, " I tripled your voltage for you," Delbert handed him the solar surfer, Jim couldn't help but smile slightly.

" Not bad, Doc, not bad," Delbert smiled at him.

" I was never good at solar surfing as a kid, as you could imagine," Delbert adjusted his glasses and stood up, " but my sisters were, however they never had the patience to work on it like you do, so I figured things out for them," Jim stood up as well.

" Thanks, Doc," Delbert nodded.

" Anytime," there was lull, " If it's too high, let me know and I'll turn it down," Jim scoffed.

" I doubt it."

" Well I don't want you hurting yourself," Delbert blushed at his remark, it was very much a father thing to say. Jim scoffed again to break the tension.

" Doc, I was surfing around exploding meteors and hot lava a couple of months ago," Jim ran a hand threw his hair, " I think I'll be fine," Delbert nodded. The two of them stood there awkwardly.

" Um I," Delbert started, " Let me ask your mother about the mission," Jim nodded in agreement, Jim knew that Doc had a better chance of convincing his mother than he did. There was more awkward silence, " Well, I, um, should be going…I'm going to my sister's house for dinner tonight," Jim nodded, Delbert sort of nodded as well.

" Have fun," Jim pursed his lips, he hated this weird awkward tension.

" I'll see you later," Delbert started to speed walk towards his front door.

" Right," Jim mumbled started to put his tools away.

Once inside Delbert sighed heavily. Well at least the kid didn't yell at him or ignore him or anything of the sort. Sarah must have talked to him earlier. He sighed again, he decided today will not be the day to tell Sarah about the mission. Maybe tomorrow. Delbert rubbed his face as he walked up to his room to change into more casual clothes for tonight. God he really didn't want to do this tonight either, but he knew he had to get it over with. He shook his head, _This will be interesting_ he thought.

****

****

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
